


Panic

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [23]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Panic

Your children clung to you as the fighting got louder. You knew that meant they were nearing the room you were in. Licking your lips, you knew that you had to get them out, and protect them, but how? How the hell were you supposed to carry two kids, while protecting them?

After a moment, you cursed yourself. It was that, or stay here like sitting ducks. “I’m going to set you both down for a minute. Mommy needs to get a gun, okay?” You said softly. “We’re gonna get out of this room, and to somewhere safer.” Your heart was threatening to pound out of your chest, but you were trying to keep calm for them.

“Are the mean men gonna get me and Will?” Gabby asked, sniffing.

“No. _Never_. You’re too young to know how the world really is, but it seems you have to.” You sighed. “Those men are attacking our home. Daddy’s out there right now, bashing their skulls in with Lucille. If he doesn’t, they won’t stop until they get _everyone_.” Telling her that killed you, but if you came across Negan, you didn’t want it scaring the shit out of her.

Her eyes went wide as you set them down. “Daddy’s killing people with Lucille? She’ll get all **_icky_**!” She whined.

You raised an eyebrow at her before moving to get your gun quickly. “Yup, you’re his kid.” You muttered, shaking your head. You also grabbed a second gun, and a knife, not wanting to risk being defenseless.

Once you had your holster strapped on, knife tucked away, and gathered your courage, you did what you had to. “Let me see what’s out there, okay? Stay tucked under the bed for now.” You said as quietly as you could. “Pretend we’re playing hide and seek.” Giving them a small smile, you motioned to the bed. Watching your two small children scurry under the bed broke your heart. _Way to kill that game for them._ You thought to yourself.

Pulling the hammer back on your gun, you slowly, and quietly, started to open the door. Peeking out, you could hear the commotion, but only saw two people- checking rooms. While one was in one down the hall, you aimed at the one about to check one closer. The shot rang out and you tucked yourself back in the room. Your chest was heaving, and you could hear the second one yelling and coming your way. His friends brain matter was splattered everywhere, and he was pissed.

Without looking, he opened the door, just to see a gun between his eyes. “Wrong room, asshole.” You ground out. Seeing his hand move to his hip, you instantly pulled the trigger.

* * *

Negan’s muscles burned as he beat his way through the remaining attackers. His face was covered in blood splatter, but he didn’t care one bit. Negan ran his hand over his face, wiping a good bit of the blood off. Shaking his hand once to the side, he ignored the little bit that remained on the side of his hand. He only cared about two things at the moment- his family, and getting some fucking answers. The latter could wait, as there were other men on top of that.

His long legs quickly moved towards his room. Seeing the two dead men, he knew he wouldn’t be finding you in there. “Fuck!” He yelled. There was no way of knowing if you were holed up somewhere, if anyone got their hands on you, or if you were even still in the Sanctuary.

Clenching his jaw, he stormed off, determined to find his wife and kids. With the way he walked, and the look on his face, his men quickly got out of his way. Getting on his bad side wasn’t a life goal for anyone.

Every door was kicked in, leaving many hanging on it’s hinges, or lying on the ground. It was starting to look like a storm whipped through their halls. He couldn’t care less about that.


End file.
